Desperate Love - ItaDei
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: A love so strong between Deidara and Itachi that they could never live without each other. An angsty one shot!


Deidara lay in his bed waiting. He tried, but sleep wouldn't come. The worry and anxiousness just wouldn't dissipate. He and Itachi were lover's and it always went this way. He would wait for his raven or his raven would wait for him.

Like now Itachi was on a mission and he was here waiting. He couldn't relax until he and Itachi were side by side again, wrapped in eachother's arms. Only then would he be able to stop worrying and be able to sleep.

Kisame and Itachi had been gone for a week. Deidara knew that Kisame would protect Itachi, but still he couldn't help but worry. It was the same for Itachi when Deidara and his own partner were on a mission.

As soon as the puppet and bomber would return, they'd report to Leader-sama and the the bomber would run to Itachi's room and fall into his lover's waiting arms. They would kiss, make love, laugh and talk and then fall into exhausted sleep.

He had checked the board and it said that Kisame and Itachi were due back today. He looked at the clock 12:08 am it read. He sighed and rolled over onto his stomach. 'Come on Itachi, where are you?' He thought. He felt stupid, like a gitty school girl, waiting for their boyfriend to pick them up on the first date.

'This is pathetic' He thought to himself. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep once more but to no avail. He rolled out of bed and went to sit in the window. Forty-five minutes later, he couldn't keep his eyes open. He crawled into bed and slept.

He wasn't sure what woke him, but he opened his eyes and tried to focus on his surroundings. He rolled over and was welcomed with the sight of midnight black hair splayed across his pillow and the soft even breaths of his beloved.

"Itachi" he whispered breathlessly. A smile touching his lips as he moved closer to the sleeping raven haired beauty. He leaned over and placed his lips on the soft supple lips of his lover, feeling the warm breath that escaped between them.

Beneath him the sleeping man began to stir. he pulled back to allow his lover to sleep, when strong arms encircled his waist, bringing him down into a teeth crashing kiss. He gasped and then giggled into the kiss.

Itachi opened his eyes and looked into the azure blue ones that he had been longing to see. He smiled and held his blonde bomber close to him. He knew how it had been for the blonde, while he waited for him and Kisame to return from their mission.

He knew, because he knew how it was for him as well. Although, he was a son-of-a-bitch to live with when his bomber was gone. Everyone in Akatsuki knew of their relationship, and everyone knew that a scared or worried Uchiha made for a pissed off killer Uchiha.

You just stayed the hell away from him when Dei was gone or suffer the wrath of the Mongekyou. Where as Deidara was a sulker. He would hide out in his room, or mope around the base making everyone depressed.

Even though they had different ways of dealing with it, the results were the same. They loved eachother desperately. They would always wait for the other's return praying that they were okay and that they would return soon.

When they weren't on a mission, they were inseperable. The rest of Akatsuki had taken to calling them the siamese twins. That didn't bother them though, they were eachother's whole world.

They would often sit on the couch gazing into eachother's eyes whispering sweet nothings and I love you's, not caring that the other members were watching and poking fun in amusement.

Later found them out on the bank of the river, cloaks splayed across the ground, them on top of them, shoes kicked off and Deidara's head on Itachi's shoulder. They lay in silence for a while listening to the sound of the river and taking in the smell of the air. After a while Itachi spoke.

"So you and Sasori are headed out on a mission tomorrow huh?" He looked down into the bomber's eyes. Deidara nodded and sat up. The blonde hated that feeling that he always got when there was a mission coming up.

That feeling that said "this may be it, you're last days on earth." "Yeah were being sent to infiltrate a temple, un." He said as he stared blankly at the water. He could feel his lover's eyes boring a hole through him. He turned and gave Itachi a small smile and brushed his lips against the others.

Itachi felt a tightning in his abdomen. Not quite like when that hot coil af passion is about to burst into a beautiful orgasm, but a tightning like that of fear. It was the thought that something could happen to his beautiful blonde bomber.

He would die if anything ever did. He would gladly give up his own life in return for the blonde's. Just as long as nothing ever happened to his precious bomber. Deidara knew this as well because he would do the same.

He already lived with the knowlege that one day Itachi would have to fight his brother. It left him cold inside with an ache that seemed to worsen with time. He would never tell Itachi this of course, he hated to see worry or regret in his lover's eyes.

He would harbor those feelings and do whatever he had to, to make the raven haired Uchiha smile. He leaned in again and kissed him softly before settling back down on the ground next to him. Feeling the arms of his lover tighten around him.

Itachi then sat up and rose to his knees. Deidara glanced up at him in confusion, only to see the Uchiha smiling at him. "Stand up for me Dei." He said, not harshly, but more of an asking request. Deidara did as he was told, looking down at Itachi in wonder.

Itachi drew one knee up in a half bow, Deidara watched in confusion as Itachi then opened his hand revealing a black jeweler's box. Deidara's eyes widened as he realized what this must mean. Itachi opened the box to reveal a flat silver band with diamons all the way around.

Deidara's breath hitched in his throat. He couldn't seem to catch his breath as Itachi asked those sacred words. "Dei will you marry me?" Tears sprang to his eyes as he threw his arms around Itachi's neck, raining kisses all along his jaw down to his lips. Crying "YES! YES! YES! in between.

"I don't know how long I can give you Dei, but I know that I want to be married to you as long as I possibly can be." Itachi said as he took his bomber onto his lap and slipped the ring on his hand.


End file.
